Replica Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units For the longest time, 3PO-Series Protocol Droids were the artificially created beings that most closely resembled humanoids. Everything changed when recent breakthroughs in artificial tissue led to a new age in Droid design and the creation of the Replica Droid. Human Replica Droids demonstrated just how real and expensive these Droids could be. From the follicles of hair on their heads to their simple hand gestures and even emotional reactions, HRDs were virtually indistinguishable from the genuine article. The creation of the Human Replica Droid laid the foundation for other races to create their own Replica Droids. Although many Species developed their own, the most successful creators were the Ssi-Ruuk, who used entechment as a means of preserving the consciousnesses of important beings. After the success of the Replica Droid became widely known, other companies began to create their own versions and attempted to market them to the general public. Some of those efforts resulted in the Synthdroid, which saw moderate success about nine years after the Battle of Endor. Replica Droids Encounters After the Empire became the first organization to successfully create Replica Droids, the idea of creating them spread rapidly to other Species interested in the concept. These Species had different reasons for their need for such creations. Their publicly announced justifications ranged from offering companions for those unfortunate enough to not find a mate to providing entertainment for paying customers such as those found in the pleasuredomes of Carosi and Hesperidium. Governments with darker agendas implement the use of Replica Droids as doppelgangers after removing undesired individuals from office through less than savory means and then accomplish their goals through their puppets. Some organizations use them in much the same manner as Guri, having them serve as bodyguards and assassins. Replica Droids with heightened senses and abilities are assigned to key political figures to protect them in times of need or to eliminate their enemies before they have a chance to strike. Others are sent into the field as spies to covertly obtain information from their rivals and escape without giving them the slightest hint that they had been infiltrated. Replica Droids can be played as Droid Heroes Replica Droid Statistics (CL 4) Medium Replica Droid Scout 4 Force Points: 2 Initiative: '+5; '''Senses: 'Darkvision, Perception: +10 '''Languages: '''Basic, Binary Defenses Reflex Defense: 20 (Flat-Footed: 17), Fortitude Defense: 19, Will Defense: 16; Dodge Hit Points: 38, Damage Threshold: 19 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '''6 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: Unarmed +6 (1d4+5) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +6 (3d6+2) Base Attack Bonus: +3, Grab: '''+6 '''Special Actions: [[Extreme Effort|'Extreme Effort']] Species Traits (Replica Droid): Bonus Equipment, Conditional Bonus Feat (Skill Focus (Deception)), Droid Traits Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 17, Dexterity 16, Constitution -, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 13, Charisma 10 'Talents: Acute Senses, Extreme Effort Feats: 'Dodge, Improved Defenses, Skill Focus (Mechanics), Toughness, Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Climb +10, Jump +10, Mechanics +12, Perception +10 (May reroll, must take second result), Pilot + 10 [[Systems|'Systems']]: '''Walking Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, 2 Hand Appendages, Locked Access, Darkvision, Improved Sensor Package, Internal Comlink, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Blaster Pistol Availability: Restricted, Cost: 9,000,000 credits Category:Replica Droids